


The Meet Awkward - Bus Edition

by Rainchen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Bookshop, Fluff, M/M, Oh my god how did I pop out 2000 words without noticing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainchen/pseuds/Rainchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhm... Stiles keeps falling asleep on the bus and something keeps waking him up before he could miss his bus stop. He thinks it's somesort of bus fairy.</p><p>This is my first fanfiction, I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meet Awkward - Bus Edition

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever published so please don't kill me x'D This is not beta read and you will surely find many errors since I wrote this in like 1 1/2 hour!

All Stiles wanted to do was get home, fall into bed and sleep till the apocalypse. Today was just an overly exhausting day, and it was only Monday.  
He had to work overtime more than ever.

One of his coworkers was pregnant, another fell down the stairs and broke one arm and one foot and another came down with the flu. In short: This week was gonna be the horror.So when he got onto the already pretty full bus he felt like he will fall asleep standing up if he couldn’t find an open seat for himself.  
  
And his luck seems to have run out this week completely, since the only free seat was next to hot grumpy dude with overly expressive eyebrows. Oddly enough Stiles has seen this guy often on the bus. He was always already seated in the bus and Stiles got off the bus before him.

So he didn’t really know anything about the guy except he was hot, grumpy and usually preferred to sit somewhere alone. If someone asked if the seat next to him was open he usually only responded with a glare. But Stiles didn’t want to stand, so he braced himself and moved towards hot grumpy dude.  
  
Before he could say anything, the ever present bag on the seat next to hot grumpy dude was moved so that he could sit down. Hot grumpy dude didn’t even look up from his book.

So Stiles sat down with an uneasy feeling in his gut, but well. A seat was a seat. And as hard as Stiles tried to stay awake, he must’ve fallen asleep. Because he startled awake a while later. At first he didn’t even know where he was, but then he heard the announcement of his bus stop, he shot up and grabbed his bag and then the bus already was stopping. Later when he sat in his apartment, he wondered what had awaken him, since usually when he fell asleep nothing short of an atomic bomb going off next to him would wake him up.

 

 

* * * * *

  
Maybe this was the first sign of luck returning to him? Well, luck truly was a bitch. He still needed to work a few hours longer, but again he was met with an awfully full bus. What the heck, normally his bus was never this full. But there were two seats open! But one was next to a young woman looking very sick and always coughing into a handkerchief and the other well, still hot grumpy dude. But well, Stiles would take him over getting sick everyday. So again, when Stiles moved towards hot grumpy dude and the open seat, the bag was removed from the seat and placed on hot grumpy dudes lap. Stiles smiled at him, even though the guy didn’t look up from his book. It gave Stiles time to appreciate him.  
  
Today he wore a very comfy looking henley and tight black jeans, on top of that he had glasses on and his scruff had grown out a bit. But when he turned a page he seemed to notice Stiles’ stare because he turned his head a bit in his direction and raised one of his eyebrows.

Stiles blushed and looked away. God, no one should be allowed to be this hot and still have such an surly look to him. Again Stiles must’ve fallen asleep, since he was again startled awaken by something before the announcement for his stop came on.Stiles came to the conclusion that he must have some sort of bus fairy who kept waking him up before he could miss his stop.  
  
This thing seemed to go on for the whole week and into the next week. Well, he always sat down next to hot grumpy dude, who always seemed to be on the bus with him. Which was kinda odd but well. Stiles learned to appreciate to sit next to someone so nice looking and it was almost as if hot grumpy dude kept the seat reserved for Stiles.

 

* * * * *

  
On Friday of his second horror week his workload finally seemed to lessen so he had his hopes up to finally go home on time, but before he could pack up his things and get going like the rest of his coworkers, he was held up by his boss.

“Stillinski, are you the only one still here?”, she asked.

"Seems like it. The last few days were pretty stressful so everyone was happy to go home on time”,  Stiles answered.

Laura Hale, his unfairly attractive boss looked thoughtful.

“I doubt you would be willing to do me favor?” She looked hopeful and had this sort of puppy dog eyes going so Stiles could only do so much to keep himself from flailing around

”What can I do?”, he said resigned.

“Awe, you’re too nice Stilinski!”, she smiled broadly at him. “Could you run down to the book store ‘Paw Print’? My brother Derek owns it. I said that I would come pick him up today, but I have a few things to finish and will need a few hours, so could you tell him he needs to take the bus unless he wants to wait?”

Stiles sighed.

“Okay, I’ll do it.” - “Thank you! I owe you one!”, Laura said and smiled at him, even though Stiles felt like he just signed his soul away with the way Laura smiled, it was very much wolfish and downright scary. No wonder Laura made chief assistant with only being 25.

So Stiles gathered his things and ran down the Streets to get to Paw Print. He knew where it was, has passed it a few times taking a stroll during his lunch break, but never went inside.

When he stood before the door he braced himself. Slowly he opened the door and when he looked at the cashier he just about brained himself with the door, which started to close itself.It was hot grumpy dude wearing a polo shirt with a paw print over the heart and a tag stating that this was ‘Derek”.

Holy shit this was Laura’s brother!

”Oh fuck”, he said and finally Derek looked at him.

“Hello”, he said, but looked kind of uncertain as if he was not sure if that was the right thing to say. If Stiles was honest with himself, it made Derek look even more hot.

”Hello.. Um... I’m here because your sister Laura sent me to deliver a message. She said she had to finish a few things and would be caught up in the office for a few hours and she said it was either wait for her or go home by bus?”, Stiles babbled, after this he felt like all air had left his lungs because he didn’t take a breath during his little speech.  
  
Derek nodded and went back to whatever he was doing before Stiles came in.

“Do you mind if I look around a bit or are you locking up soon?”, Stiles asked.  
”I'll be here for fifteen minutes, then I've got a bus to catch. So you can look around a bit but don’t take too long”, was the answer.Stiles nodded, before he remembered..

 Oh! Derek’s bus was his bus.. So okay, he looked through the seemingly unending amounts of books, and some time later Stiles was so distracted with the books he was so startled when Derek coughed behind him that he dropped the book he was reading.

“I'll lock up now, do you want to buy that?”, he asked.

“Ah no..”, Stiles said and put the book back into the shelf.

”Okay..”, and with that silence settled over them.

Stiles then remembered that they both had a bus to catch and with one last smile to Derek and a soft “goodbye”, he went out the door and to the bus stop.

Derek followed him a few moments later and after about two minutes the bus came. Stiles now got onto the bus before Derek and automatically sat down in ‘their’ usual seat, now getting the window seat. When Derek sat down next to him without a word, they both exchanged a little smile. Stiles almost had an aneurysm with how a simple smile made Derek look twice as hot as before.

Those Hale genes must’ve been blessed by the gods or something.

And like all the days before Stiles fell asleep. But today proved to be different, because when he was woken up, the first thing he saw was Derek’s face near his face.

“Wake up!”, Derek said again, before softly touching his shoulder.

Stiles almost had to laugh, he never would’ve guessed Derek was his’bus fairy’.

”So you’ve been the one making sure I didn’t miss my stop”

“Well, you’re gonna miss it if you don’t get up now.”, Derek replied and Stiles shot up.

“Oh shit shit shit, Thanks for waking though, dude!”, Stiles said over his shoulder before making his way out of the bus. Derek looked out of the window and smiled once again at him, Stiles winked and waved at him before falling flat on his face because he tripped over his own feet.

Oh god, he could never face Derek again after this. Damn his limbs and his lacking control over them.

* * * * *

 

On Monday back at work Laura ordered Stiles into her office.

“So thank you for delivering the message for me. I told my brother that you could pick up a book from his shop. On me.”, she said and again with that sort of crazy wolfish grin.

“Best if you went there now.. Derek told me you two seem to take the same bus. So it'd be a shame if he locked up before you got the chance to get your book.”  
  
Stiles felt like he got ran over with a bus, but nodded and went on his way. Well, boss’ orders right? A few minutes later he stood once again before Paw Print and braced himself. He could do this without embarrassing himself further.When he went inside Derek was nowhere to be seen.

“Uhm... Derek?”, he called. “Back here!”, came from behind the counter, where a door stood wide open.

Must be some sort of break room?

Stiles followed the voice and really ended up in a small room only decorated with a small table, a kitchenette in the corner, Derek sat at the table with a laptop before him.

“Uh.. Laura told me I'd get a book for free from her.”, he said.

Derek looked up and nodded. “Yeah, so go pick out whatever you want. Do you want recommendations?”

”Ah, no, I’ll just look around a bit.”

AWKWARD was all that Stiles could hear in his head. God damnit fucking shit, why could he not talk like some sort of functionally human being?

So when he finally had a book picked out he went back to Derek and held it out to him like a price.

“Havedinnerwithmetoday”, Derek blurted out.

“Uh, what?”, Stiles once again ended up dropping the book he was holding.

”Have dinner with me, preferably today”, Derek repeated a bit slower this time.

”Oh my god YES”, Stiles all but shouted out, before closing his mouth with both his hands.

Derek looked at him with wide eyes. “Sorry sorry.. You probably don’t want to go out with me now..”

“Do you know how often I heard about you? _‘Derek you gotta meet this new cute guy that started working in my department. You would love him, he’s a bit weird like you and flails around all the time and has the biggest brown eyes I’ve ever seen and his moles are so cute’_... Laura couldn’t shut up about you and always wanted me to drop by so I could meet this coworker guy and maybe ask him out. But I didn’t want to, because I was already trying to gather my courage to ask that hot guy who takes the same bus as me out. But..”

”But the guy from the bus said no and now you went for the next best thing?”, Stiles all but shrieked.

”God, how can you be this dense! YOU’re the hot guy from the bus. I let you sit next to me, didn’t I? And I woke you up before you could miss your station”. Derek looked at him with wide eyes and again those puppy dog eyes. Those really seemed to run in the family.

But Derek’s worked like magic on Stiles.

  
“Shit.. You really mean that?”, Stiles couldn’t believe his luck.

”I kept calling you hot grumpy dude in my head before last Friday.” Oh, yes Stiles had tendencies to blurt out everything on his mind. So hello again Awkward Situation.

Derek honest to god laughed out loud at that and Stiles felt like he must’ve a heart attack because Derek just kept getting more and more attractive.

”Oh my god, stop laughing. Stupid..”Stiles went into a rant about stupid hot muscle dudes with scruff and soft looking henleys and sweaters.

”You know, Laura always get’s angry at the guys she wants to date, so I'll take this as a yes for my dinner invite. Do you mind exchanging numbers so you can text me your address to pick you up later?”

* * * * *

Well, the dinner wasn’t perfect because Stiles had a minor accident with the wine but all in all it ended well and with a picture perfect kiss after.   
Laura laughed herself into a fit when they told her the story about their earlier meetings.  
Needless to say when Derek and Stiles married three years later Laura told everyone about the Bus Fairy and how she played the biggest role in getting those two together.


End file.
